It All Comes Down to This
by Kaitlin A. Blagg
Summary: A new creature follows Tifa as she returns home. A new threat awakens and a familiar foe returns. CloTi later on, Yuffentine is possible. Post AC- Three Years After.
1. Prologue: A Nightmare Resembles the Past

**Author's Corner: Wassup, Guys and Gals? Nalenia ish here. So, this is my first fanfic to post on FanFiction and this is also my first FF fanfic. This is planned to be a very long one so that starts off on a good note, right? [: Hope so. Along with this being a FF:VII fanfic, there will be special guest appearances by others in the FF: Universe so be prepared.**

**So here it is, the Prologue of **_**It All Comes Down to This.**_

_**ENJOY! 3,**_

_**&~NaleniaBurnes~&**_

_**

* * *

**_

_The brunette looked around, her brow furrowing as she surveyed her surroundings._

'_Where am I?' she wondered in annoyance. This dream has always been the same for her each night since she left the people she loved…since she left he who shall not be named for the moment. The room was dark, the air thick and stuffy. She broke out into a very slight sweat. She grimaced and tried to focus on the small details. She stood up, the ground beneath her creaking. It was wooden. She reached over and felt a wall, old and burnt. "Why is this place so familiar?" _

_Then, it hit her as a light flashed and fire illuminated the room. She yelped in surprise and remembered. She was in Nibelheim. "Dad!" she found herself screaming and running out of the room and down the stairs. Maybe this time she can stop that character from destroying the only parent she had. "Dad!" her voice rang out as she burst out of the house while it came tumbling down. She lunged forward and rolled to a crouch before she could suffer damage. She ran forward as she stood and remembered where she had found her father, she could make it. She was stronger now, she was more nimble. Her chocolate brown eyes focused on the burning town in front of her, the raging flames engulfing the houses she had passed as a young girl. Then she saw him, the character that had ruined her life…along with her best friend's. His white hair fell behind him, long and to the ground. A long silver blade was stabbed through a middle aged man, the man that had raised the young woman. "DAD!" she screamed in anguish, her eyes filling with tears. Then, anger blinded her vision and a red haze took over. "Sephiroth, you're a dead man!" she yelled. The character turned to her and flashed an evil smile while he yanked out the blade. _

"_Hello, Miss Lockhart. You know, things happen for a reason." _

_Tifa's hands balled into fists, "You're right." That saying fueled the rage in her heart, the fire that engulfed her understanding. She reacted on instinct. She charged towards him and prepared Final Heaven. She swung her glowing white fist at Sephiroth but he was too fast. The blade impaled her heart and darkness took over._

* * *

**Well? What'd ya'll think? Is Tifa dead? Was it all a dream? What's happened to the others? Is this really a ONESHOT! Questions will be answered if you continue on to the 2****nd**** page. Muahhaha.**

**Alita Nalita (With Peace and Love),**

**&~NaleniaBurnes~& Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter One: I'm Coming Home

**Author's Corner (ME): Wassup, readers! How ya doin'?**

**Tifa: *sigh* Will you just get on with it?**

**Me: B-But...But…you totally just ruined-**

**Tifa: *death glare***

**Me: U-UH, HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER! *runs***

**Tifa: *sighing* She forgot to mention that she does not own me or any other characters mentioned in this FanFiction. She does not own Final Fantasy or Dead Fantasy…but, she does own the idea for this story, which I will torment her for, and the character that shall not be named yet. The idea of the berserkers is a combined idea of her own and another thing that she forgot.**

**Me: *quickly pops in* E-Enjoy! AH! *runs away from Tifa***

**

* * *

**

_"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life. It goes on."__  
__- Robert Frost_

* * *

**Tifa's POV:**

With a scream, I jolted up into a sitting position. My eyes were wide and sweat stuck to my body. I leaned over, tears stinging my eyes and threatening to fall. I shook my head and the stinging disappeared. Even when I was in this forest alone, I refused to cry. I wouldn't let a tear fall; I wouldn't let my guard down. Sighing from the memories, I shakily stood and gathered my belongings. It really wasn't much. I only had a small bag where I had a few pairs of clothes, protein bars, and my cell. I shoved on my black gloves and shrugged my bag over my shoulder. As I walked through the forest, I had remembered the night I left three years ago.

"_Tifa?"_

_I looked over my shoulder, tears streaming from my eyes to see…him…standing in my door way with a look of confusion and disbelief painted all over his features. His blue eyes locked with my own, and I felt as if the world was closing in on me. I felt as if I was being dragged into the blue orbs. I finally blinked, snapping out of his gaze, and replied in a small voice, "What?"_

_His lips were pulled into a frown and I knew he had noticed the bag over my shoulder. "Where are you going?" He suddenly flinched, barely but I knew him all too well. He realized what I was planning on doing. "You _can't_ leave." His voice was firm._

_I sighed and took the bag off my shoulder. "I'm leaving. I've made up my mind. You can't stop me," I said softly. He looked hurt…so hurt. I looked back to the window, not being able to face him anymore._

"_But why? There's no reason for you to go." His voice was desperate. I had never seen or heard him so vulnerable before. Not even after…her…death had he been this helpless before._

"_Cloud, I need too. You wouldn't understand why. That's why I was just going to leave." My voice choked up and cracked. "But I guess there's no hiding it…is there?" I harshly laughed._

"_Teef, what are you talking about? This isn't like you!" Cloud's voice raised and I flinched. I heard him come closer but I held up my hand and the footsteps stopped._

"_Because, all I do is bring trouble…to you and to Marlene and Denzel. All I do is cause trouble. Things would be better if I was gone. I know that. You may not believe me, but you know I'd do anything to keep everyone safe. You know me." My voice didn't crack as I said that. The tears had stopped. I wiped them away and grabbed my bag. I looked over my shoulder, making the mistake of looking into his blue irises. I saw hurt, pain…and something I refused to believe. He couldn't feel that way. _No one_ could. Before he had anything to say, I tossed him a charm. He caught it and stared at it in confusion. "It's a protection charm. It'll keep you all safe," I said softly before fully turning to him. "Cloud, understand this. I forgave you when you left. I forgave you when you came back and found me in that church. I forgave you even when you thought it was your fault I had gotten hurt. I've always forgiven you…now I'm asking you do the same for me." Without another word, I jumped out of the window and ran to the forest, ignoring Cloud's pleas. I ran away from my friends, I ran away from my family. I ran away from the one person I had ever loved._

Tears filled my eyes and I did nothing to prevent them from falling. I pulled out my cell phone from the pocket in my blue bag and went to my contacts. I scrolled down until Cloud's name flashed. What was I going to say to him? I didn't know what I would say, but I needed to hear his voice. I needed to know that he was at least okay. I pressed the small green button and brought the phone to my ear. My heart pounded with each ring. His phone was answered and I heard his labored breathing. It made me worry, but I knew why he was like that.

"Tifa?" his voice whispered and I kept myself calm. "Tifa, are you there? Please answer me!" his voice was desperate.

"I'm on my way home…" I said softly. Before he could answer, I hung up. I slipped my phone back into the pocket and ran to the place I had left that night three years ago. I picked up my pace to a sprint and found myself running at a speed I never knew I could go. I guess being homesick was the one match I needed to fuel the fire that ignited my heart; the fire that always made me worry about the people I loved.

* * *

**Author's Corner: Awwwh! How sweet!**

**Tifa: *growling* I hate you. .**

**Me: *grin* Deal with it. Everyone knows you love Cloud. But anyways, what'd ya'll think? Too sappy? Too dramatic? Does it suck cow nipples?**

**Tifa: Uhm, I won't even ask why you just said that *walking away as she shakes head***

**Me: Muahahah. Anyways, R&R. You may flame this if you'd like [:**

**Alita Nalita,**

**&~NaleniaBurnes~&**


	3. Chapter Two: Reunion

**Author's Corner: Howdy ya'll! [:**

**Cloud: You're annoying, you know that? -.-….**

**Me: Ohh, hush up. Get ready to see Tifa by the by.**

**Cloud: Oh…**

**Me: Muahahha. Any…ways. Uhhm, Teehee. Ya. {:**

**Tifa: *grabs Nalenia's ear* Will you just get on with the disclaimer. Please?**

**Cloud: …**

**Tifa: I'll deal with you later.**

**Me: Weren't you wishing it was another way. ANYWAYS. Ahehe, I do not own Final Fantasy or Dead Fantasy. I don't own Cloud or Tifa, ahem I'd say something but I don't wanna get murdered in my sleep. Haha…ha…ha…Okii. Anyways, here Chapter 2: Reunion.**

**Cloud & Tifa: ….**

**Me: Muahahaha**

**

* * *

**

**Giving up doesn't mean that you're weak. In truth, it just means that you're strong enough to let go...**

**

* * *

**

**3****rd**** Person**

It had been minutes after Tifa had told Cloud that she was coming home; three years since he saw her beautiful smile and her bright brown eyes. He longed to see her again. Things had gone downhill since she left. Marlene and Denzel had gone to live with Barret, Shin-Ra was up to no good again, and Cloud was left to take care of business at 7th Heaven on his own.

Sighing, his lips pulled back into a smile as he realized, Tifa was finally coming home after all this time. He heard the sound of footsteps, fast and light, and looked up and out the window.

A familiar figure emerged from the tree line. He noticed the differences from when he last saw her. The sun had made her dark brown hair become a golden brown, it was longer and currently up in a long ponytail, and her skin was tanner. She approached the bar with caution, as if she was expecting an ambush.

This troubled Cloud, he knew something had happened to her in those three years; whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Cloud snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that that familiar stranger was Tifa. She was back and he wasn't going to let her go this time, he'd do everything he could to keep her safe. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, racing as if he had been running for hours. He walked to the window, opened it and jumped out.

Tifa yelped in surprise upon hearing him land on his feet. She turned around as she pulled out her twin elbow blades and faced Cloud while going into a fighting stance. She then realized through the red haze that blinded her vision slightly who was standing in front of her. The blonde man's blue eyes were wide in shock but then they softened.

"Tifa…" his voice was no louder than a whisper.

Her eyes widened as her arms then her hands shook. "C-Cloud?" she asked, her voice trembling and her lips quivering. He gave one small smile before she dropped the blades and ran to him. They both wrapped their arms around each other and it was clear that the two childhood friends from Nibelheim were back together.

* * *

**Author's Corner: Wow. This was super long on Word and even longer on paper. TT_TT This saddens me. But anyways! What'd ya'll think? Bad? Awesome? Too rushed? Is Cloud and Tifa ooc? Answers are coming up in the next chapter which is being typed up as of now[:**

**Tifa: I'm really going to kill you, Nalenia. -.-  
**

**Cloud: I think I might help out.**

**Me: Muahahahahah, I am ninja. Anyways, Chapter Three is coming up. [:**

**&~NaleniaBurnes~& R&R  
**


	4. Chapter Three: Encounter

**Author's Corner: Hello Moto.**

**Yuffie: =o Wassup, peoplez!**

**Me: Meet my fellow ninja! 3**

**Yuffie: Yur sweet. But upon Tifa's request, I have to force you for the disclaimer.**

**Me: No need for force, I have nothing to say today and yep. So, I don't own anything other than the upcoming character and yeah. :3**

**Yuffie&me: *disappear in a poof*

* * *

**

_Every parting gives a foretaste of death, every reunion a hint of the resurrection._

* * *

**Tifa's POV:**

My arms were wrapped around his body tightly as his arms were wrapped around my waist. I felt his chin resting on my head while my face was in the crook of his neck. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I tried to stop them; they started to slide down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and whispered, "I am so sorry… I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have." Suddenly, his hands were on my shoulders and he pushed me away, hard, as an arrow zoomed in front of us. I growled loudly and grabbed my elbow blades. "Cloud, do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Tifa. Now is not the time to," he started but I cut him off.

"_Do you forgive me_?" I asked strongly, my eyes locking with his.

He pulled out the protection charm from underneath his shirt and the pendant dangled from the silver chain. He nodded and looked at me with such kindness and…love…that it made my heart swell.

"I'll always forgive you," he said with a small smile. I grinned as relief flooded my whole being.

"Good," I said before preparing myself for a fight. My eyes gazed at the arrow and I saw a glowing green substance on the tip. My eyes widened slightly and my jaw clenched as a growl escaped my lips. "Shit," I murmured angrily.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked, his hands gripping his sword. He was looking around. His blue eyes then focused on the Mako dripping from the arrowhead. The softness and caring I saw in him only seconds ago disappeared. Hatred and pain filled his glowing eyes and I felt that same rage and agony fill my whole being.

"I'll kill them," I announced softly. Cloud looked to me, clearly in shock. "I'll kill them for that they've done to you…They _will_ pay." I yelled and turned around as an arrow raced towards me. Cloud, recovering from his shock, must've seen the arrow because I heard a strangled yell come from him. I grabbed the arrow, spun around to gather momentum, and launched it in the direction it came from. A second later, a guy who was dressed in black fell out of the tree with the arrow lodged into his skull. When I turned around, I saw Cloud fighting two other guys. Steel met steel; Cloud's sword won. For the other guy, Cloud's sword met with the guys neck. Poor fellow.

An arm suddenly wrapped around my neck and I felt all my guards come up, the walls in my mind that blocked those terrifying memories. "_Don't touch me you son of a bitch!_" I shrieked, got out of his grip, and slashed at him numerous times until I was sure he was dead. Even then, I still slashed at my attackers, the red haze fully blinding my vision. All of a sudden, another pair of strong arms wrapped around me and I struggled, trying to get away. I was not going to die, not now and certainly not from some sneak attack.

"Tifa, stop!" Cloud's voice yelled in my ear and I realized that he was the one holding me. I didn't even notice the tears that were falling from my eyes. The red haze disappeared and my hands peeled away from the hilts of my twin blades. "Tifa?" he whispered when I stopped struggling. I looked around and saw numerous bodies, bloodied and dead. I saw the blood on my clothes and on my hands along with the blood on my blades. "Come on," he said softly, turning me around to face him.

He had one horrible gash on his cheek and I frowned. I gently reached my fingers up as I gazed into his eyes. I couldn't help it. I gently pressed my fingers to the wound, causing him to wince and hiss softly from the pain. Slowly, I let my fingers trace the gash, causing it to glow. Soon, the gash was gone. Cloud blinked in surprise and I forced a small smile.

I took a few steps away from him then found out just how bad my wounds were when I became dizzy. My vision blurred and I lost my balance, collapsing into Cloud's arms. I saw him yelling my name as he caught me but I couldn't hear him. I let my eyes flutter shut as I fell into the darkness that took over me. At least I knew I was in good hands.

* * *

**Author's Corner: Dun dun dun! So? What'd ya'll think? Good right? I took the whole day on this and the previous chapter so ya. [: What's Cloud's response to all this? What's wrong with Tifa? And what has happened in her past that causes her to become defensive? Find out tomorrow in chapter four: answers lead to more questions. [:**

**&~NaleniaBurnes~&**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter Four: Answers Revealed

**Author's Corner: OMG! Thank you for the reviews and favoriting this story!**

**Vincent&Tifa: I'm not sure that's a word.**

**Me: Well it is now! Now, I know I said there'd be a new chapter but-**

**Tifa: But you had to audition for something.**

**Me: ….No. I just didn't have anything to write…but anyways, I think you'll like this chapter a lot!**

**Tifa&Cloud: Bullshit…**

**Yuffie: Teehee, we know those two do!**

**Tifa: Yuffie, whose side are you on! O_O**

**Me: Anyways! While those three are bickering, Vincent would you like to remind people of the disclaimer?**

**Vincent: Nalenia Burnes owns the specific plot for this story and an upcoming original character. Everything else she does not own.**

**Me: Thank you! [: Now, on with Chapter 4: Answers Revealed!**

**

* * *

**

_Dreams are like stars…you may never touch them, but if you follow them they will lead you to your destiny._

* * *

**Tifa's POV:**

"_Tifa? Tifa!" a voice yelled. It was a woman, her voice so familiar to my ears._

"_Aerith?" I called._

"_No! No, turn back! He needs you! They need you!" her voice was frantic. It was definitely Aerith._

"_But why? It's so peaceful here…" I said, as if I was in a dream-like state._

"_Tifa, please. He needs you. He's worried about you!" she cried._

"_Who?" I asked._

"_Cloud!"_

My eyes shot open as I gasped for air and coughed. I rolled to my side, shuddering and curling into a ball. I grimaced as I did so, my ribs felt as if they were on fire. A hand touched my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Mako blue orbs gazing into mine. "Cloud?" I asked and his lips pulled back into a smile, as if relieved.

"Hey…How do you feel?" he asked and I just avoided his gaze so he wouldn't see the pain in my eyes.

"Fine," I answered and his hand squeezed my shoulder. I looked up at him and saw the frown on his lips and the worry on his face.

"You're not fine…don't lie to me. Please?" his voice was soft and I could here the despair in his tone. We both knew how bad that battle could've been. Either one of us could've gotten hurt badly. I just nodded and he nodded too. "You wanna talk 'bout it?" he asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down. I knew exactly what I meant by 'it'.

"Define 'it'. It'd make this conversation become easier." I responded quietly. My eyes avoided his.

"Why'd you freak out when I tried to calm you down?" My heart stopped and my breath got caught in my throat. My walls shot up and I felt my guards antagonizing me to push away the one person I've truly loved. Tears filled my eyes as the memories attacked my mind.

"Pain…so much pain…never thought I'd see Marlene or Denzel again…never thought I'd see you again…it hurt so much. I was so scared," I said, trying to hold back the tears. Cloud looked pained by seeing me like this. I didn't blame him. I hated being this weak.

"What happened?" he asked, his hand brushing away the hair in my face. The way he spoke was so kind…I didn't expect it. The kindness made tears well up terribly; I finally let them fall. I let it all out, the pain and the suffering. He frowned and gently wiped them away.

"I was on my way to some town and I was ambushed…captured…I was being…tortured every day, every night…for five months…finally escaped one night," I cried. Cloud's eyes widened and I saw rage fill them. But the look on my face must've changed that because he was suddenly helping me sit up. Then, he gently pulled me into his arms and just held me. This action made me break down into sobs. His arms tightened around me slightly and his chin was resting on the top of my head.

"I'm going to protect you, Tifa. I swear, I will keep you safe. Even if it kills me," he said softly. When I pulled away from him, he leaned towards me and I saw the two shades of blue, which I truly haven't seen before. Within an instant, his lips were on mine. My eyes went wide but then that fear from the memories just disappeared. My eyes closed and I found myself kissing him back. His hand was then on the back of my neck and my hand was gently on his cheek. A minute later, he pulled away and smiled. I smiled back, gazing into his eyes. "I promise that you will be safe, no matter what." He kissed my forehead and I smiled, the tears not stopping.

"I like that promise a lot," I whispered before kissing him again. He smiled in the kiss and in that moment, I could tell he loved me as much as I loved him.

"I like you a lot, Tifa. In fact… I think I love you," he said against my lips and my heart skipped a beat. Tears filled my eyes and he wiped them away.

"I love you too, Cloud. That's why it hurt so much when I left," our smiles faded. "You have no idea how sorry I am."

"Why did you leave?" he asked and I saw that I left a scar on his life, as if he didn't have enough. I felt like a monster. When Cloud left, we knew that eventually he'd come back. Though it hurt us, we knew that would all just go away once he returned. When I left though, none of them knew weather that'd be the same case with me. They didn't know whether I was gone for good or if I'd come back. I hugged him tightly, trying to silence my crying.

"I needed to find out who I was. I know that doesn't make sense but I felt as if the one person I didn't know was myself. I've trusted everyone else and I still do but at that time I didn't trust myself." I said in a small voice. I pulled away and searched his face. He looked as if he understood but I learned the hard way that looks could be deceiving.

"But three years, Tifa?" he asked and that did it. I was a monster. I broke down into sobs. He frowned and wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"I didn't know it would take that long. I didn't mean for it to be that long. I didn't-," Cloud cut me off by kissing me hard. I gave into his kiss as his hand cupped the back of my head and my hands cupped his cheeks. Minutes passed and we finally pulled away from each other. We tried to catch our breaths in silence but we were unsuccessful. We both laughed shyly as I blushed. He gave me a quick peck and I giggled, causing him to blush.

"Tifa, just so you know, I forgave you when you left. I've always forgiven you like you've forgiven me," he murmured.

"Good to know," I whispered to him. He held me close and I rested my head against his chest. After a few minutes, I broke the silence, "Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," I whispered.

I could hear the smile on his lips and that just made everything better. "I love you too, Tifa. I think I always have." With that, I fell asleep in his arms and to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

**Author's Corner: Awwwwwh, How cute!**

**Tifa: *blushes***

**Cloud: (:**

**Yuffie: Wait, what? What happened? Oh my god, why do I always miss the good stuff?**

**Me: Fear not my fellow ninja. You'll find out soon enough. Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for the broken promise. [:**

**&~NaleniaBurnes~&**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter Five: Changes

**Author's Corner: So, I have nothing to say. I guess. Anyways, Happy St. Patty's Day, Everyone! Thank you to the people that are reading this and putting it in your favorites. It makes me feel all warm and mushy inside. ^.^ Here's Chapter Five.**

**Red XII: by the way, she doesn't own Final Fantasy or any other characters other than Ms. Ayumi Moiya. Who's that you ask? You're about to find out.**

**Me: Thanks, Red. (:**

"_Don't ask what the world needs. Ask what makes you come alive, and go do it. Because what the world needs are people who have come alive." – Howard Thurman_

**3****rd**** Person:**

Cloud looked down at Tifa's sleeping form and smiled. She looked so peaceful. Without waking her, he gently laid her down on the bed. He pulled the light blanket over her body and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Tifa Lockhart. I just hate that you leaving made me realize that," he whispered into her ear. He could see the smile that formed on her lips as she shifted, almost like she was getting comfortable. He brushed away a stray strand of hair before laying one more kiss on her forehead.

After spending one more minute with her, Cloud then straightened and walked out of Tifa's room. As he walked down the stairs, he noticed the time and groaned. _Was this how Tifa felt every time she had to open the bar?_ He walked to the door and opened it, but didn't find the usual customers.

"Hey, Spiky!" the young Wutai ninja giggled. She noticed the life that replaced his recent depression and thought to herself, _about time._

Cloud was surprised to find Yuffie here but didn't mind. Things had been boring with Yuffie out on her ninja duties. "Hey Yuffie," Cloud said and the two hugged. "Come on in, I'll fix you something." He stepped away for the ninja to walk in. Yuffie practically bounced over to the bar table and took a seat on a stool. Cloud took his place behind the bar and fixed her a drink while they caught up. "And why _in the hell_ did you come _here_?" he asked confused. Apparently, Yuffie was in hiding.

"Well, they wouldn't suspect me coming to 7th Heaven. They thought it had been closed down when Tifa-," she suddenly shut up. She obviously didn't know that Tifa was back. Cloud smirked at this while he dried a shot glass. "Sorry, Cloud," the young woman said quietly and downed the drink in one gulp.

Cloud chuckled, "No need. In truth, Tifa's upstairs. She's just resting. We were ambushed as soon as she got here," he explained to a now happy Yuffie.

"Oh my god! That's great!" she said happily. "Well, not the ambushed thing of course," she added quickly. Cloud laughed lightly.

"Glad to see you, Yuffie. You can stay as long as you'd like, you know," he offered. Yuffie's eyes sparkled.

"Oh, really? That'd be so amazing! Thank you _so so much_, Cloud. Really, you have _no_ idea…" she said.

Cloud grinned, "It's not a problem. Really-," he was cut off by a sudden blood curdling scream that came from upstairs. "TIFA!" he yelled and raced upstairs with Yuffie following suit. _If someone's trying to take her away, I swear-, _even his thought was cut off when he saw her. She was thrashing around and crying and screaming. He sped to her side, gripped her shoulders, and shook her. "Tifa! Tifa, wake up!" he yelled over her screaming. Tears threatened to well up in his eyes.

With one last scream, Tifa fell limp in his arms. Cloud was frightened, "Tifa?" he whispered. He worriedly took her pulse and sighed in relief when he felt the thumping of her heart. He sat down on the bed and held her close. Yuffie was standing in the doorway, pale and frightened.

Minutes passed and Yuffie went downstairs to make a few phone calls; to who, Cloud didn't care. He stayed with Tifa, in case she woke up. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into an hour, Cloud's worry increased. The seconds had felt like minutes, the minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like days to him.

Suddenly, Tifa stirred. Her lips released a soft moan, gaining Cloud's attention. "Tifa?" he asked, scared, and let out a sigh of relief when he saw her beautiful brown eyes once again.

At first she looked confused but then her eyes shined brightly when they focused on him. "Cloud?" she murmured and he nodded, smiling. "What happened?" she asked, almost as if she didn't remember the nightmare. Cloud understood that perfectly.

"You were having a bad dream," he said softly as he brushed her hair away from her face. She frowned but when his fingers gently brushed her skin, she smiled.

"I don't remember it," she murmured and suspected that she didn't want to.

He nodded and kissed her forehead before they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "You well enough to walk?" he asked and when she nodded, he helped her up. She smiled before leaning up and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped his arms around his neck. Minutes passed and they finally pulled away, their foreheads resting against one another. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

Tifa blushed and he chuckled lightly before Cloud stood and helped Tifa stand. He slowly let her go and watched as she took a few steps. She stretched and Cloud winced as her back popped. She sighed softly, content, and ran her hands through her hair. She looked at him and smiled. She then walked back to him and kissed his cheek softly, "Can you wait outside for me?" He nodded and kissed her lightly.

"Don't take too long, 'Kay?" he murmured and she nodded. She watched as he walked out and shut the door behind him quietly before falling back onto her bed and smiling up at the ceiling.

**Author's Corner: Awwhz, again. How cute?**

**Yuffie: :O**

**Tifa&Cloud: .**

**Me: Muahahah. Anyways, Chapter Six will be posted tonight. [:**

**&~NaleniaBurnes~&**

**R&R!**


End file.
